Twinkle twinkle
by Screamingcrows1
Summary: In honor of The Scorch trials movie, here is the last night before themaze trials begin. Minho-centric. Rated for the humor. Inspired by the song fireflies and has twinkle twinkle little star in it. BEWARE! I WROTE THIS IN MY PHONE WITH NO BETA READER! INCLUDES GALLY. I posted this late sorry...


Hey **guys! Guess what?! IIam in the theater for the Scorch trials! The release date is tomorrow bruTally anagers to get tickets to the state view! Woo! We accidentally came nearly a hour early though so here is a quick fiction to celebrate the movie!**

* * *

Minho POV

I slip silently to the west wing of the W.I.C.K.E.D facility where I am going to meet up with Alby, Gally, Chuck and Newt.

I hold in my- already quite strong- arms a rare delacacy I intend to suprise my friends with; a bag of choclate chip cookies.

I clutch the bag tight to my chest and surge forward,rocketing down the hall and slipping through the automatic doors behind a young black-haired girl in a lab coat. Once again with my back to the wall, I slip forward and to the stairs that lead to the roof.

I pass through the door and smirk and the four boys before me, holding up the cookies and shaking them lightly.

"Like my prize?" I say cheekily.

"How did you manage that you bloody git!?" Newt responds with astonisment in his voice and a sad happiness in his eyes.

"Doesnt matter! You four are going to the trials tomorrow! Lets enjoy this!" Chuck all but shouts his happiness and I cant help but smile at the chubby boy; he really is the only innoncense in this world.

"For once I agree with the kid. Give 'em here" Gally holds out his hand expectanly and I uncharacteristicslly comply, handing him a gooey cookie before doing so to the other four kids on the roof.

I then grab one for myself as well and bite into the gooey warmth. Damn i missed that taste.

We sit in a small circle. No-one speaks for nearly 30 minutes, the only sounds are of us crunching the cookies between our teeth.

"Guys"

At the sound of Albys voice we all look up to him expectantly.

"As of tomorrow Minho, Gally, Newt and I will all be in the trials in the first group as you all know. With that in mind i say we all have one last night together before our memories are gone...just in case we...w-we...well. just in case."

With that said, we raise our cookies and give a silent nod. The rest og the night is filled with fun, we talk, play games and eat ourselves knee deep in stolen cookies.

By the end of the night we all are exhausted, leaning against each other and talking quietly. We look to the sky and admire the night sky together for what may be the last time.

"Do you shanks remeber when that lab boy nearly ran over Jeff with his cart? He bloody shank was so upset he nearly fell to his knees to Jeff!" Newt says out of no-where.

I remeber that. The boy had been so freakwd out he was almost crying and was about to gwt on his shuck knees before a astounded Jeff.

"Yeah, Jeff wasnt so much better off!" I say smiling.

"Yeah...he's never been very social ouside the group" Alby says quietly. He shakes his head with a small sad smile. I"

"For sure! He almost wet himself when he met Fry!" Chuck, as always, is talking a mile a minute with a giant smile plastered to his chubby face.

"Stupid shank needs more friends" Though his words are aggressive, Gally is smiling. Jeff and Chuck both seem to have wiggled their ways into his heart.

"You shanks remember when Frypan first got in the kitchen? I thought hte cooks were gonna have a shuckin heart attack right then and there!" I laugh as I finish. The memory was a good one. Fry had managed to covince ol' Rat man into letting him cook. The actual 'cheifs' (damn shucks couldnt cook to save their life) had walked on 20 gladers laughing at a table and Frypan with nearly every stove on with a pan, every fatty ingridient tjry owned splattered on the counter, and food everywhere.

It wad the best meal I have ever had.

"That was good!" Chuck says as he rubs his protruding belly.

"Can all you think about is food?" Gally teases. He ruffles Chucks hair the same time i do

"Leave the kid alone you two" Alby looks at Newt and the two look at Gally and I with mischievious looks on their faces "You two remember when a ya snuck out of the dorms and drew a rat face on Mr. Janson, stole Frypan a ton of food and ran into Group B's area? Janson had you two in double the testings for three weeks! Neither of you went a day without going to the clinic!"

"I regret nothing" I smirk as I talk; its true. Oh and theyre is no way i am (my machine just spell checkedit to gay!) Blushes and looks away. Shanks Got no backbone on this sort of thing.

"Bloody insane..."

"And proud!" Ha! Got ya Newt!

"You peeped at the girls?"

...

...

...

...

"OF COURSE THEY DIDNT HAHAHA! NO WAY! ISNT THAT RIGHT NEWT? THEY JUST VISITED THEM!"

"OF COURSE! NO-ONE PEEPED!"

"Truth is squirt, Gally and I looked in. Did you know Sonya ha-"

"COOTIES! SONYA HAS COOTIES!"

Ha. I freaked out Newt AND Alby in one not-even-finished sentance.

"I know you guys are lying. And quys? What about Mary? You see her? She's cute."

Gally tips back laughing and soon all of us follow. Damn kid.

We lay in a circle looking up to the stars and praying. Praying that whoever will listen. Praying that this isnt the last time.

"Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are..."

"Up above the world so high"

"Like a diamond in the sky"

Soon we are all singing

"Twinkle twinkle little star"

"How I wonder what you are..."

Hey guys...? See you tomorrow...


End file.
